


Degrassi: New Times Season 1

by A_Michalchuck_Paige (Finalgirl_ish)



Series: Degrassi: New Times [1]
Category: Degrassi
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finalgirl_ish/pseuds/A_Michalchuck_Paige
Summary: It's a new school year at Degrassi Community School, and a new generation of students are ready to go to a school that should have been closed years ago. So much traumatising stuff happened to everyone that went there, and I can promise, these new students won't be the exception.If they're not going to get us another reboot, I'm going to make it myself. I hope you enjoy it!
Series: Degrassi: New Times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135754
Kudos: 2





	1. MY SHOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick is scared that Daphne will break up with him to date someone better than him. Georgia auditions for the orchestra but is met with ableism.

**EXT. DEGRASSI COMMUNITY SCHOOL - EARLY MORNING**

MICK EVERY, 16, is sitting on the steps of the entrance, waiting for his friends to arrive. He's clearly nervous, but that's probably because it's the first day of the school year.

DAPHNE IVERS,16, arrives and sits next to him.

**DAPHNE**

So? Ready for yet another year?

**MICK**

Are you not happy?

Daphne leans on Mick's shoulder.

**DAPHNE**

I just wish we were older already. But this year's going to rock the same.

Mick takes her hand.

**MICK**

Because you have me?

CORINNA PARISH, 16, arrives and stands in front of Daphne, blocking the sun. She's clearly exited for the start of the year, but way less than Daphne

**DAPHNE**

Yeah! The cheerleader and the quarterback, nothing better.

**CORINNA**

Tryouts are tomorrow, you can't be sure he'll be Quarterback.

Daphne takes Mick's other hand and kisses it smiling.

**DAPHNE**

Why wouldn't he be?

* * *

**INT. DIGITAL ARTS CLASSROOM - MORNING**

A number of students are sitting and chatting. GEORGIA BOYLE,14, her hair covering her ears, enters the class and sits next to REBECCA QUARTA,13, but the two don't interact.

MS GRELL, the teacher, asks for silence.

**MS GRELL**

Good morning. Welcome to high school. These four years are not going to be only about studying, and I'm sure you will find some good teams and clubs to join in your afternoons, but I believe we do need to start the curriculum as soon as possible.

Rebecca leans towards Georgia.

**REBECCA**

(whispering)

What do you think are the extracurricular?

**GEORGIA**

Sports, drama, stuff like that.

**REBECCA**

I hope I can try out for lacrosse.

**GEORGIA**

I don't see why that wouldn't be a possibility.

Rebecca offers her hand. Georgia shakes it.

**REBECCA**

My name's Rebecca, yours?

**GEORGIA**

Georgia

* * *

**INT. HALLWAYS - EARLY AFTERNOON**

Mick is having out with the football team. Daphne, dressed in a baby blue and gold cheer uniform gets behind him and covers his eyes with her hands.

**DAPHNE**

Guess who?

Mick smiles.

**MICK**

Miss Ivers, is that you?

**DAPHNE**

Don't you mean you own personal cheerleader?

Mick turns around to Daphne smiling. She twirls around and hugs him.

**DAPHNE**

Like the new uniform?

Mick looks at her, biting his lower lip.

**MICK**

Very much.

**DAPHNE**

Well, it's all for you. When you'll be on the field, you'll look at me and know I'm cheering only for the quarterback.

Mick drops his smile, but Daphne doesn't realize.

Daphne checks the time on her phone.

**DAPHNE**

Crap. Student council meeting in five. The dot later?

**MICK**

I need to finish homework. Videochat after dinner?

**DAPHNE**

Of course. I need to go, or they'll realize that having a grade 11 in the council was a dumb idea.

**MICK**

Being around you is never a dumb idea.

Daphne kisses him and goes towards the student council room.

* * *

**INT. HALLWAYS - MORNING**

Georgia and Rebecca are hanging out next to their lockers. Georgia's hair covers her ears.

**REBECCA**

I'm not sure I'll even go to the try-outs.

**GEORGIA**

Why?

**REBECCA**

Why should I? I should focus on school.

**GEORGIA**

If you like lacrosse you should do it?

**REBECCA**

What do you like?

The bell rings and they get ready to go to class.

Daphne is passing by, talking with MR BARBER,the music and french teacher.

**DAPHNE**

It would be lovely if the orchestra played at the pep rally though.

Mr Barber sighs.

**MR BARBER**

Auditions don't start until tomorrow, and end next Monday. We cannot possibly perform this friday. I'm sorry.

**DAPHNE**

But Mr Barber! The orchestra is a main part of Degrassi.

**MR BARBER**

It didn't even exist last year, Daphne. And you need to get to class now.

Georgia gestures to Rebecca to go without her as she gets closer to Mr Barber.

**MR BARBER**

You too...

**GEORGIA**

Georgia Boyle, grade nine. You said that the school Orchestra auditions are tomorrow afternoon?

**MR BARBER**

Yes.

**GEORGIA**

Can I audition? I play the harp.

**MR BARBER**

I don't see why not. I'll see you wednesday at 3.30

Georgia smiles.

**GEORGIA**

Thank you so much!

**MR BARBER**

Now both of you, go to class.

Georgia and Daphne leave the teacher alone.

* * *

**EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD - AFTERNOON**

Everyone who is trying out is running from side to side of the field. Coach Armstrong blows his whistle.

Mick sits on the bench next to the field, alongside DUSTIN FELCH,16. He notices Daphne sitting on the stands and waves to her. She waves back.

**DUSTIN**

What's Little Miss Perfect looking at?

**MICK**

You mean Daphne?

**DUSTIN**

Who else? She's probably timing you to see if you're athletic enough to date her.

Mick seems surprised.

**MICK**

What do you mean?

**DUSTIN**

Dude, she only wants the cream. She's built to only accept perfection. She's barely in grade 11 and she is already social coordinator.

**MICK**

She’s an over achiever, doesn’t mean she doesn’t care about other people.

**DUSTIN**

That's what you say. Because it's impossible to make starting in grade 10, so you had an excuse. Now what?

Mick looks visibly disturbed.

**MICK**

Do you really think she'd break up with me if I don't make the team?

**DUSTIN**

Do you really think she'd stay with a loser?

Mick drinks water, staring at Daphne on the stands.

* * *

**INT. DIGITAL ARTS CLASSROOM - MORNING**

Rebecca sits next to Georgia. Next to their desk is a huge triangular bag. Georgia's hair is covering her ears.

**REBECCA**

I'm not going to ask.

HENRI CARRIER, 14, who is walking towards the desk in front of them stops to look at the bag.

**HENRI**

I am. What is that?

Georgia smiles.

**GEORGIA**

I'm auditioning for the orchestra this afternoon.

**REBECCA**

At least let me do your hair. It's always in that horrible low pony.

**GEORGIA**

Okay...

Rebecca claps.

**REBECCA**

Henri, check our stuff, it won't take long.

Rebecca drags Gerogia out of the classroom and into a toilet.

* * *

**INT. TOILET - CONTINUOUS**

As Rebecca takes out of her pocket a couple of bobby pins and elastics, Georgia lets her hair down. There is clearly something around her ears.

**GEORGIA**

What are you going to do with me?

Rebecca takes a section from the front right of Georgia's hair, revealing that she wears hearing aids.

**REBECCA**

What are those?

Georgia is slightly embrassed.

**GEORGIA**

Hearing aids. I'm hard of hearing. Deaf basically.

**REBECCA**

Then why don't you sign?

Georgia signs "I can but you probably don't know ASL" in American Sign Language.

**REBECCA**

I have no idea what you're saying.

Georgia laughs.

**GEORGIA**

That's why I don't sign.

Rebecca keeps doing her hair.

**REBECCA**

I can learn. It'd be useful, not just with you.

**GEORGIA**

That would be very nice.

Rebecca puts one more pin in Georgia's hair.

**REBECCA**

What can I say, I'm the nicest ever. Done!

Georgia looks at the reflection in the mirror. Her hair is fully pinned up, making her seem a bit more mature. She touches the hearing aids that are fully visible.

**REBECCA**

I can re do it hiding your ears if you want.

**GEORGIA**

No, it's fine.

Rebecca puts the leftover pins in her pocket again. and the two get back to Digital Arts, just in time for the bell to ring.

* * *

**INT. MALE LOCKER ROOM - LUNCH TIME**

Everyone who tried out for the football team is in the room. Mr Armstrong is prepearing to talk to them.

Mick is clearly nervous, looking at his converation with Daphne on whatsapp. Her last message is "You don't need luck".

**MR ARMSTRONG**

Remember, even if you're not starting this year, try out next year too. So many of you have actual talent, but a choice has to be made.

**DUSTIN**

What's the choice?

**MR ARMSTRONG**

I'm getting there Dustin. You are starting Fullback. Quentin, starting Nosetackle. Carlos, starting Quarterback.

Mick closes his phone and shoves it into the bag.

**MR ARMSTRONG**

Mick, alternate Quarterback.

He receives a message from Daphne. It reads "Done? Ready to hang?"

He looks at CARLOS DONNER, 17, high five another member of the team.

He replies with a text that says "No, sorry. Your QB1 should hit the gym". Daphne replies with a smily face an a heart.

* * *

**INT. MUSIC ROOM - EARLY AFTERNOON**

Mr Barber is sitting on his desk, waiting for Georgia to arrive.

Georgia is carrying the huge triangle bag as a backpack. She gets in the room and takes it out. She sits and takes the harp out of the bag.

**GEORGIA**

Good afternoon.

**MR BARBER**

Good afternoon to you.

**GEORGIA**

I brought my own harp since the school doesn't have one.

**MR BARBER**

You can start.

Mr Barber gets up and comes closer to Georgia, noticing her hearing aids just as Georgia is turning the off. Mr Barber stops her with his hand.

**MR BARBER**

Thinking about it we don't need an harpist.

**GEORGIA**

I can also play piano.

**MR BARBER**

Maybe next year. You can go.

Georgia packs everything back again and runs out of the room.

* * *

**INT. HALLWAYS - CONTINUOUS**

Georgia collapses onto the floor, crying. JUDE HART, 15, arrives, as she's seeting in front of his locker.

**JUDE**

I kinda need my math textbook.

**GEORGIA**

Screw math.

**JUDE**

Okay, you clearly have things to deal with, but can you deal with them elsewhere?

**GEORGIA**

(annoyed)

Yeah sure.

Georgia gets up and leaves.

* * *

**EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD - EARLY MORNING**

The football team have just stopped training when Daphne arrives.

She sees Mick and gives him a thumbs up. Mick nods without smiling.

**DAPHNE**

Sorry to bother, but we wanted to drop off the schedule for tomorrows’s pep rally.

She hands Mr Armstrong a piece of paper.

**DAPHNE**

Regard it as a way to announce who you are and what the season’s going to look like!

**MR ARMSTRONG**

Thank you Daphne, I’m sure no one wasn’t thinking highly of your first help to the school.

Carlos takes the schedule from Mr Armstrong’s hands and reads it.

**CARLOS**

I’m glad I know in advance I only have three nanoseconds to breathe.

**DAPHNE**

Those who don’t plan don’t win. You’ll thank me when you’ll be part of the best start of year pep rally Degrassi ever had.

**DUSTIN**

With you, of course it’s going to be the best.

(Looking at Mick)

Wouldn’t want to have anything less, right?

**DAPHNE**

Ad maiora semper.

Mr Armstrong takes back the schedule.

**MR ARMSTRONG**

Thank you. Now my boys need to shower and I’m sure you have planning to do.

Daphne smiles at Mick while leaving.

* * *

**INT. DIGITAL ARTS CLASSROOM - MORNING**

Georgia walks into the classroom. Her hair covers her hearing aids, again. As she sits next to Rebecca, Henri turns around and stares at her.

**HENRI**

How did it go yesterday?

Georgia sighs, putting her stuff on the desk.

**GEORGIA**

Let's just say I don't have anything to do on afternoons for the foreseeable future.

**REBECCA**

Are you sure? You can't play that bad.

**GEORGIA**

He didn't even let me play.

**REBECCA**

Then we have to make him hear your music.

**HENRI**

How?

Rebecca quickly writes something on her notebook.

**REBECCA**

Can you meet me at lunch in front of Simpson's office?

**HENRI**

I like lunch though.

**REBECCA**

Then it's just us two I guess.

Georgia taps her pen a couple of times.

**GEORGIA**

Okay, why not...

* * *

**INT. SCHOOL AUDITORIUM - AFTERNOON**

Daphne is setting up the podium, while Corinna and Verity are chatting in the background while hanging banners.

Mick walks to the door. Carlos is standing in a corner helping with some banners.

He gets closer to Daphne, but Mick can't understand what they're saying. She laughs and hands him something, although at first it looks like she's just holding his hand.

Mick storms out, jealous.

* * *

**INT. DEGRASSI HALLWAYS - CONTINUOUS**

On his way out, Mick crashes with Dustin. 

**DUSTIN**

Hey man, what happened?

**MICK**

I'm an idiot, and you were right.

**DUSTIN**

Thank you, but... About what?

**MICK**

Daphne.

Mick punches the nearest locker in a rage.

**DUSTIN**

She dumped you?

**MICK**

Not yet, but she doesn't know I'm not Quarterback.

**DUSTIN**

She'll find that out, pretty soon. Or did you think they weren't going to present us at the pep rally?

Mick punches the locker again.

* * *

**INT. DAPHNE'S ROOM - EVENING**

Daphne opens her computer and video calls Mick. At first he doesn't answer, so she calls him again.

He answers, but he's clearly not glad of the call.

**DAPHNE**

Were you sleeping?

**MICK**

Working out actually.

**DAPHNE**

Thank God I'm not the only one who cannot chill!

Daphne smiles, but quickly drops it when she sees Mick isn't smiling.

**MICK**

(annoyed)

Yeah, you're always working to beat your own personal records of perfection.

**DAPHNE**

Why do you say like it's wrong? Ad mai...

**MICK**

(more annoyed)

...maiora semper. 

**DAPHNE**

(clearly at unease)

I can see you're under a lot of pressure from being quarterback, so I'll leave you to relax, okay?

She quickly waves and closes the call.

* * *

**INT CAFETERIA - LUNCH TIME**

Georgia, Rebecca and Henri are next to the steps, as is Georgia's harp.

**HENRI**

So what exactly is the plan?

**GEORGIA**

A concert! Mr Simpson said that he "quite likes the idea of relaxing music during meals"

**REBECCA**

Also hopefully Mr Barber will hear her and change his mind on the spot.

The bells rings and some moments after the cafeteria starts getting flooded with students.

**HENRI**

I guess it's showtime then.

Georgia takes out the harp from the bag and sits on a nearby chair. She starts playing the harp solo from the opera Lucia di Lammermoor.

Some teachers are also in the room, drinking coffee and chatting, including Mr Barber.

**MR BARBER**

Excuse me a moment, will you?

He moves closer to the steps, thus seeing it's Georgia that's playing.

* * *

**INT. AUDITORIUM - AFTERNOON**

The student council president is speaking at the Pep Rally. Daphne is backstage, but looking directly towards Mick and the whole football team.

The president leaves and the Power Squad comes on the stage, ready for their cheer.

Mick looks at Daphne, who's about to be thrown in the air, and leaves.

* * *

**INT. HALLWAYS –CONTINUOUS**

Mick wanders through the halls. No one is in the halls but him.

He notices the fire alarm and goes to pull it. 

Mr Simpson turns the corner and sees him as the alarm goes off.

**MR SIMPSON**

In my office, now!

* * *

**INT. AUDITORIUM - CONTINUOUS**

The Power Squad are holding the final pose of their cheer, breathing heavily. Some of the students are clapping. Daphne is being held by the legs by Corinna and another girl.

The fire alarm goes off in the distance, and immediately water starts pouring on top of the girls. Corinna slips and lets Daphne fall on the ground.

**CORINNA**

Sorry!

Daphne is clearly mad. Corinna helps her get up.

Everyone tries to evacuate out of the room as fast as possible, including Georgia and Rebecca.

* * *

**EXT. PARKING LOT - MOMENTS LATER**

Mr Barber catches up with them once they're out in the parking lot.

**MR. BARBER**

Georgia, can I have a word?

**GEORGIA**

Of course.

**MR. BARBER**

Today I heard you play, at lunch. You're really good. I should have given you a possibility.

Georgia isn't sure how to answer for a moment.

**GEORGIA**

You should have given me a possibility even if I didn't know what each pedal does. I don't have to be extraordinary to have the same options mediocre hearing kids get. I have to get home, now, Mr Barber, and even if you were here to give me a record deal I wouldn't take it. I'll see you in science class.

Georgia leaves, tugging Rebecca along. Mr Barber is left to stare at the girls, clearly a bit outraged at the comeback.

* * *

**OUT. DEGRASSI ENTRANCE - LATE AFTERNOON**

Daphne is sitting on the stairs, her hair still visibly humid, wearing her cheer uniform and a Degrassi sports teams tracksuit jacket. She's clearly pissed.

Mick gets out of the school.

**MICK**

What are you doing here?

**DAPHNE**

You and Mr Simpson were no where to be found, so I assumed you were the idiot that pulled that stupid prank.

**MICK**

Great so now I'm not only a loser but also an idiot.

Daphne gets up and close to him.

**DAPHNE**

Am I supposed to tell you "Good Job"? I worked so hard for this event and you ruined it for a laugh.

**MICK**

It wasn't for a laugh.

**DAPHNE**

Then why? Because you hate me?

**MICK**

No, because _you_ hate _me_.

Daphne gets fed up with this conversation and starts to leave.

Mick runs down the stairs to her and blocks her by the shoulder.

**MICK**

Can't I explain myself?

**DAPHNE**

I think you've done it enough.

Mick inhales, unsure whether to tell the truth.

**MICK**

I was scared you'd dump me.

**DAPHNE**

Great way to go though with it. When you're scared someone's gonna kill themselves is your first instinct to tell them life's not worth it?

Plus why would I break up with you? I love...

Daphne stops talking. It's the first time either of them says the L word. Mick is visibly taken aback from it too.

**MICK**

I'm not starting Quarterback. Actually right now I'm lucky if I'm allowed to be anywhere near the football team. But even before, I didn't fit with your scheme.

Daphne looks like Mick just drove a spear through her heart.

**DAPHNE**

Scheme?

**MICK**

You know: cheerleading, student council, straight As, friends slightly below you on popularity level, quarterback boyfriend. The thing you've been taking about constantly all week.

**DAPHNE**

Let me get this clear, do you think there's anything I actually enjoy, or am I too focused on world domination?

**MICK**

That's not what I mean.

**DAPHNE**

Then take some creative writing lessons, because you have a serious problem expressing yourself.

Daphne leaves, but turns again towards him for a moment.

**DAPHNE**

I guess you were right. I am dumping you.

* * *

**INT. DEGRASSI HALLS - MORNING**

Rebecca, Georgia and Henri are talking in front of his locker. Half of Georgia's hair is pinned back, leaving her ears visible.

**HENRI**

Ice cream this afternoon?

**REBECCA**

I can't, I have lacrosse try-outs.

**GEORGIA**

I can do every afternoon, this week and every week afterwards.

HenrI pats her on the shoulder.

**HENRI**

You did the right thing.

**GEORGIA**

I know, doesn't make the death of my career any happier though.

A couple lockers down the hall are hanging out Verity and Corinna. Mick passes by them.

**MICK**

Hey.

Both ignore him, showing clearly that they too are mad at him.


	2. DOING THIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa wants to give something very specific to Jude for their six months anniversary, but it puts her in trouble. Ori gets jealous of Alex's liberties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this takes place in an alternate reality where the uniforms are still in place, you know it's better that way

**INT. ALYSSA'S ROOM - AFTERNOON**

ALYSSA CHRISTOPHER, 15, and JUDE HART, 15, are on the bed, making out.

EVANGELINE CHRISTOPHER,17, walks into the room.

**EVANGELINE**

Do you have a charger?

Jude jumps off the bed.

**JUDE**

Hey, Eve.

Alyssa grabs the wire next to her bed and throws it towards Evangeline.

**ALYSSA**

There. 

She catches it, smiles awkwardly and leaves.

Jude falls back on the bed and they both start laughing.

**ALYSSA**

How much do you bet Mom sent her?

**JUDE**

At least she had a better excuse than Franklin ten minutes ago.

**ALYSSA**

Who knew he needed my gray hoodie that much?

Jude looks at his watch and gets up.

**JUDE**

I should go, see you tomorrow?

Alyssa kisses him quick.

**ALYSSA**

Maybe Friday we can do at your place?

**JUDE**

For our anniversary we’ll do nicer things than making out at my house

Jude kisses her, then leaves.

* * *

**INT. HISTORY CLASSROOM - MORNING**

Class started already. ALEX DEGEITER, 13, storms into the room, a baby blue skateboard tied to his backpack.

**MR DEL ROSSI**

Glad DeGeiter is joining us today.

He sits next to Henri, as usual, but almost hits him with the skate.

**HENRI**

(whispering)

Why are you carring a weapon around?

**ALEX**

(whispering)

I didn’t have time to stop at my locker.

**HENRI**

I can see it.

From the left of them ORI DRESDEN, 14, calls for them.

**ORI**

(whispering)

What happened?

**ALEX**

My brother made me loose the bus.

* * *

**EXT. COURTYARD - LUNCH TIME**

Alyssa is sitting with her friend, NICK HOFFMAN, 15. They’re eating and chatting.

Jude arrives and sits next to Alyssa, kissing her.

**JUDE**

Hello, may I steal my girlfriend real quick?

**NICK**

You’re going to have her all friday afternoon! I deserve her at least at lunch.

**JUDE**

That’s exactly what I need discussing.

Jude kisses Alyssa.

**NICK**

I would prefer seeing you puke in each other's mouths actually.

**ALYSSA**

That’s kinda kinky.

Nick smackes her on the head, and Alyssa smackes them back.

**ALYSSA**

(turning to Jude)

What did you want to tell me?

He rummages in his coat pocket and takes out two movie tickets.

**JUDE**

I wanted to make sure you didn’t plan to go to this double feauture anytime different than friday.

Alyssa takes the tickets. She reeds the name and is absolutey enthusiastic about it

**ALYSSA**

I love this guy’s shorts!

**JUDE**

And it’s going to be even better after eating at that piadina place near your house.

But nowhere near your mom, or your siblings, or anyone too involved with religion.

**ALYSSA**

You’re so wonderful, honestly what did I find you?

Nick steals some of Alyssa’s food.

**NICK**

The dumpster probably.

Jude kicks them under the table.

**JUDE**

She’s once again yours

Jude leaves, kissing Alyssa once more.

**NICK**

You’re made for each other, gross nerds.

Alyssa is pensive.

**ALYSSA**

He really thought about his gift.

**NICK**

Don’t tell me you didn’t think of anything.

**ALYSSA**

Then I won’t.

* * *

**INT. ZEN GARDEN - LUNCH**

Alex, Henri and Ori are eatingwhile sitting next to each other. Alex's skate is laying next to them.

**HENRI**

It’s way cooler than your old one.

**ALEX**

I can’t wait to go to the skate park and try it out.

**HENRI**

We could go this afternoon.

Ori seems to snap out of a trance.

**ORI**

You’ve got a skateboard too?

**HENRI**

You didn’t see it?

Alex finishes eating his sandwich.

**ALEX**

There’s this drawing of a cat smoking on it. It’s awesome.

**ORI**

And your mother bought it?

Henri finishes eating too and stands up.

**HENRI**

If you get yourself something to practive with we can teach you.

**ALEX**

Imagine the afternoons at the skate park, way better than gaming in your room.

Henri seems outraged.

**HENRI**

My room’s perfectly fine, thank you.

* * *

**EXT. BUS HOUSE - EARLY AFTERNOON**

Alyssa and Nick are waiting for the bus. Alyssa's septum piercing is tucked inside her nose.

**ALYSSA**

What could I ever get him?

**NICK**

Of similar value? Nothing

**ALYSSA**

Friday’s in two days. And I have no way of making money.

**NICK**

You could sell your body to make enough to buy a ruby to engrave in a sword.

**ALYSSA**

What’s the first thing you said?

**NICK**

I only said one thing, so ruby sword

**ALYSSA**

No, the body thing. After the showing we go back to his house and… you know?

Nick fake retches.

**NICK**

I don’t want to know. Also are you really ready?

Alyssa figets with her phone.

**ALYSSA**

I’m not talking sex, more like a blowjob.

**NICK**

He would like that, for sure.

Alyssa exhales unsure.

**ALYSSA**

Then blowjob it is, I guess.

* * *

**INT. DRESDEN HOUSEHOLD - AFTERNOON**

Ori walks into the door and hangs his jacket on the already full hanger near the door.

**ORI**

I'm home!

**MRS DRESDEN (O.S)**

We're in the yard!

Ori walks to the yard and sees his MOM and two of his sisters, HANNAH,8, and DEBORAH,10, washing the dog in a tin tub.

**HANNAH**

Wanna help us make Pirate a pretty girl?

Ori sits down next to them.

**ORI**

Pirate's pretty enough already.

**DEBORAH**

She stinks.

Mrs Dresden, with her hands full of soap, slips Ori's backpack off his shoulders.

**MRS DRESDEN**

Put that thing in your room, I am not ironing the books if they get wet.

**ORI**

Deborah could do it if she doesn't like the smell.

Plus I wanted to ask you something.

**MRS DRESDEN**

If your friends wanna come over they can. Both here and at the restaurant.

**ORI**

Don't worry, we have places to hang out. There's this one in specific, kinda near school. It's outdoor, so there's lots of fresh air, that's healthy.

Mrs Dresden stops washing the dog and looks at him. 

**MRS DRESDEN**

The skate park?

Ori sighs.

**ORI**

Maybe?

**MRS DRESDEN**

I don't have a problem with that, it is a nice place.

Ori is visibly ecstatic.

**ORI**

Really? So I can get a skate too?

**MRS DRESDEN**

You don't know how to skate.

**ORI**

I'm never going to learn without a skate.

**MRS DRESDEN**

It's too risky.

Deborah mouths alongside the words of Mrs Dresden, showing that this is clearly not a new argument.

**MRS DRESDEN**

I knew a guy who died skating.

**HANNAH**

You and Dad sure know a lot of dead people.

**MRS DRESDEN**

I'm sorry Ori, you can be there with your friends, but skating, I couldn't let you do such a thing without feeling guilty.

Ori takes the backpack fully off and gets up to leave.

**ORI**

I should get studying.

**DEBORAH**

Mom, if I know a guy that died studying, could I stop doing it?

**MRS DRESDEN**

It's your fault we've been washing mud off the dog for the last hour, so get back at work.

* * *

**INT. DEGRASSI GIRLS' TOILET- MORNING**

Alyssa is getting ready, doing her eyeliner. Her septum piercing is still turned inside the nose. Her friend Nick is with her.

**NICK**

How has your mom not noticed the piercing yet.

**ALYSSA**

I don't know, but since she hasn't killed me yet then it's working.

**NICK**

Your parents are so boring.

**ALYSSA**

Tell me, I live with them, and their perfect twin soldiers.

Alyssa is done with her first eye and switches to the next. Nick bangs on the doors of the actual toilets to make sure no one's in the room.

**NICK**

So how's tomorrow going to work?

**ALYSSA**

I already told him that we're going back to his place afterwards. For the blowjob.

**NICK**

So you're set.

Nick realises something.

**NICK**

Do you even know how to do it?

**ALYSSA**

It shouldn't be that hard, right?

**NICK**

I think that "hard" is part of the requirements.

Alyssa hits them on the back of the head.

**ALYSSA**

I need to do some research. And you'll do it with me. Tomorrow morning.

**NICK**

Tomorrow morning?

**ALYSSA**

My parents are out, they'll never catch us.

**NICK**

Watching porn? I sure hope so.

Alyssa is finished with her eyeliner. She puts it into the bag and leaves the toilet.

* * *

**EXT. PARKING LOT -MORNING**

Henri, leading a bike next to him, and Ori are walking towards the school.

**HENRI**

I believe you owe that dog money.

**ORI**

_I_ owe her nothing.

Alex arrives, riding his skate. He stops almost right before them.

**ALEX**

Who's her?

**ORI**

A 70-pounds Doberman named Captain Le'Pirate Pretty

**HENRI**

I want whoever named that dog to name my first born

**ORI**

I'll tell Hannah, but you better hurry. She's losing her touch, she named our last hamster Steve.

Alex walks in front of them.

**HENRI**

I would die worried carrying that thing on the bus.

**ALEX**

I didn't even get on the bus. I skated all the way here.

**ORI**

Isn't that risky?

**ALEX**

It's safer than cars.

Henri points to his bike.

**HENRI**

But you can't chain it up.

**ALEX**

No one's going to steal it from my locker.

* * *

**INT. HALLS - LATE MORNING**

Ori is heading to class when he notices Alex next to his locker, talking to Henri.

**ALEX**

We could go at lunch, I heard there's no one there.

**HENRI**

We could even skip. What do we have?

**ALEX**

I don't know, Math? Who cares.

Alex takes a book from the locker and closes it. Both leave towards class.

Ori waits for them to no longer be in sight and goes to Alex's locker. He quickly inputs the combination and opens the locker.

There it is, the skate, resting against the side wall. Ori hesitates, but ends up taking it anyway.

He checks for any other important things and when he sees none he leaves the locker's door slightly ajar, so that Alex would think he left it open on accident.

* * *

**EXT. ENTRANCE - LUNCH TIME**

Alyssa and Nick are talking standing to the side. Jude arrives and hugs Alyssa from the back.

**JUDE**

Are you two discussing how to move Grell to pity? Because I'm nowhere near halfway done with the project

**ALYSSA**

Sorry, you're dealing with the ICT monster alone. I'm not coming to school tomorrow.

Jude seems preoccupied.

**JUDE**

Everything okay?

**ALYSSA**

Yeah, it's nothing medical.

_(flirty)_

Actually, it's for your surprise. It needs preparing.

Alyssa kisses him. Nick retches.

* * *

**EXT. ALLYSSA'S HOUSE - EARLY MORNING**

Alyssa is hiding behind a car, wearing her school uniform, waiting for Nick to arrive and for her family to leave.

Nick arrives, also in their uniform, and Alyssa shoots them a glare. They crouch behind the car too.

**NICK**

What if your neighbour needs the car? Like right now?

**ALYSSA**

This car has been parked here since 2007, or did you think it was sand coloured out of the manufacturer?

**NICK**

Explains the leaves.

**ALYSSA**

Evangeline and Franklin already left, so has Dad. Now we need to get rid of Mom.

**NICK**

Don't you think they'll notice you're not at school?

**ALYSSA**

I walked to Degrassi with them, but Eve had the newspaper and Franklin had the pre-play-preparations, whatever that means.

**NICK**

You really did a lot for planning to watch porn.

**ALYSSA**

It's research.

**NICK**

Blowjob research.

The door rattles and opens. MRS CHRISTOPHER walks out.

**MRS CHRISTOPHER**

I'm going to have David look at that, for sure.

She closes the door behind her and gets to her car. The car starts with no effort and in seconds, leaves.

Alyssa counts to ten after the car disappears to know that they're out of earshot.

**ALYSSA**

So? Let's go!

The two leave from behind the car and get to the door, looking terribly suspicious.

* * *

**INT. DEGRASSI HALLS - MORNING**

Alex, Henri and Ori are talking next to Alex's locker.

**ALEX**

I can't believe it. I always lock it.

**HENRI**

I mean, it's not like whoever took it can use it around

**ALEX**

It was way before lunch, where did they even hid it.

**ORI**

I'm really sorry.

**ALEX**

It's not like it's fault. I have another one, if we want to go skating. I'm just sorry for my brother.

Ori feels worse and worse about what happened.

**ORI**

Your brother?

**ALEX**

Yeah, Sebastiaan? He saved up for it with Grandma's pocket money. Took him a couple a months

**HENRI**

He was lucky he got enough in time for your birthday.

Also my sibling would never. And I would never for them, I love them, but there's a limit.

**ALEX**

It's the first time he's done sappy stuff like this, and probably the last, but he was exited to give me the gift, and now? Gone

**ORI**

It's not your fault

**ALEX**

I did forget to lock my locker, what if I had money in there?

**HENRI**

Well thank god you didn't

Ori shift his backpack from the left shoulder to the right, clearly uncomfortable.

**ORI**

We should go to class, you know how Mr Del Rossi is about tardies.

Henri scoffs.

**HENRI**

Even when you have stuff on your mind, school never stops.

**ALEX**

Should be illegal.

* * *

**INT. ALYSSA'S ROOM - MORNING**

Alyssa and Nick are on the bed, with a laptop on their laps. They are searching for "blowjob" on a random porn site.

Nick points at one of the videos.

**NICK**

That one, maybe?

**ALYSSA**

I am not watching anything with the word "step" in it.

Nick points to the one under it.

**NICK**

This one doesn't have it.

**ALYSSA**

Without it it's worse, much worse.

* * *

**EXT. ALYSSA'S HOUSE - MOMENTS LATER**

Mrs Christopher's car pulls in the driveway quite fast. She rushes to the door, clearly mad.

* * *

**INT. ALYSSA'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

Alyssa and Nick have finally agreed on a video. It's playing full volume.

**NICK**

Turn it down!

**ALYSSA**

I'm trying!

In comes Mrs Christopher, as usual wearing a golden cross around her neck. She sees what's happening and gets even more mad.

**MRS CHRISTOPHER**

(screaming)

Close whatever that is and get to the living room, right now. Both of you!

* * *

**INT. ALYSSA'S LIVING ROOM - MOMENTS LATER**

Nick and Alyssa are sitting on the couch, while is pacing around the room in front of us.

**MRS CHRISTOPHER**

I was called, almost as soon as I left, from the neighbours. They were scared we were getting robbed. They would have the police.

But as I heard the description. Two young people, wearing purple polos and khaki pants. One with and undercut and silver hair...

Nick, the one being described now, looks down.

**MRS CHRISTOPHER**

One with dark hair in two braids, I told them not to.

I don't even want to know why you did all this. But, Alyssa, you cannot afford to loose any more days that you have to.

And whatever that was. I... I can't say anything about that.

Mrs Christopher looks at Nick. 

**MRS CHRISTOPHER**

I've called your parents when I was in the car, but I'm not sure what I'll have to tell them when they get here.

* * *

**EXT. ORI'S GARDEN - AFTERNOON**

Ori is looking after the dog to make sure he doesn't eat the flowers. He's fidgeting with the phone, nervous about the whole situation.

A text arrives. It's from Alex. It reads "I'm looking for it at the skate park later. Maybe the idiot wants to show it off"

Henri replies " Can we come with you? Nothing better to do on a Friday afternoon"

**ORI**

(shouting to be heard inside)

All good if go out? I'll get to the restaurant for my shift!

**MRS DRESDEN**

(also shouting to be heard outside)

Okay, enjoy the day, dear.

* * *

**EXT. SKATE PARK - AFTERNOON**

Ori gets to the skate park before the others, like he has planned. He has with him the skate. He looks around and sees a bench behind a bush at the edges of the skate park.

He hides, poorly the skate behind it, then walks back to the road.

After a bit of waiting, both Alex and Henri show up.

**HENRI**

Hey! Whatever the outcome we'll get pizza, right?

**ALEX**

One outcome includes me probably saving up forever to pay my brother back, so no.

**ORI**

We could check the outline first, in case the idiot hid it.

Alex pats him on the back.

**ALEX**

Thank you, I know this whole thing is probably making you sad or something.

**ORI**

Why?

**ALEX**

Because your mom hates all funny and wouldn't buy you a skate if it were free?

Must be terrible to see me so preoccupied with looking for an expensive skate I don't really need.

Ori looks uneasy.

**ORI**

I'm your friend...

Henri is over by the bench.

**HENRI**

Here! Hidden terribly too! Now Pizza.

* * *

**EXT- DEGRASSI ENTRANCE- MORNING**

Jude is eating by the stairs, as Alyssa arrives.

**JUDE**

(angry)

Obviously I don't hope you were in the hospital, but I do hope you have a reason why you didn't reply to any of my my texts for the whole weekend.

**ALYSSA**

My mom took my phone, and laptop. I had to do Grell's assignment in front of her. Plus I'm grounded forever.

**JUDE**

For what?

Alyssa sits on the stairs and exhales.

**ALYSSA**

I wanted to give you blowjob, for the anniversary, so I skipped school with Nick to look up how to do it. But the neighbours thought we were robbing the house.

Jude starts laughing.

**JUDE**

You, what? How does that cross your mind.

He sits next to her.

**JUDE**

Maybe next time, no surprises? I was scared you were worse or something.

**ALYSSA**

I know, but it's not like I could update you.

**JUDE**

You're an idiot

He kisses her.


End file.
